


A friends with benefits thing

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Breasts, Dom Jensen, F/M, Family Drama, Friends With Benefits, Light Dom/sub, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Porn, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: You are coming home from a stressful family event. Jensen helps to relax in a way you hasn't expect.





	A friends with benefits thing

You stumbled through the entrance door, happy to be home. It had been an exhausted weekend at your aunt's house, celebrating her 65th birthday with over 50 guests. All types of family members and most of them you didn't want to meet at all.

Family business had never been your thing and you didn't get along well, with most of them, accept your mother and your siblings. The reason behind this... they were all equipped with sticks in their asses. Traditional, old-fashioned and parochial. As they realized, that you moved to Los Angeles to become an actor, they really prayed for your soul to find your way back from that demonic path. You nearly had collapsed by laughing so hard about that, when your Mom had told you years ago. She had always been fine with the decisions of her kids, whether they decided to become an artist, a mechanic or an owner of a coffee shop. Now, with the money you have earned and the fame you harvested, they became more friendly, what made you hate them even more. Hypocritical bunch.

You put your bag next to the wardrobe, followed by your jacket and the keys. God, damn. One week of, before shooting again. What a sweet week it's going to be. When you walked down the hallway to head to the kitchen, you saw the light in Jensens room through the door, which was leaned ajar.  
You knocked and opened the door without his answer. Jensen and you had shared the apartment for over two years now, becoming friends. You even would call him a brother. The life in the apartment was uncomplicated. Everyone knew nearly intuitive, when the other needed their alone time and you even had no problems with running around in underwear when the other was around.

“Hey Jen, thought you have to shoot today?“  
He sat on his bed, flipping through a script. When he heard you enter, he looked up and a smile crossed his face.

“Nah... thunderstorm last night in Vancouver. The studio was struck by lighting. They are going to need two days at minimum to repair the whole conduction. So.... free time for me!“  
He threw the storybook on the mattress and scooted back to the headboard of the bed. Then he patted on the free space between his legs.

“You look like you need a cuddle session after escaping hell,“ he grinned and you nodded, but stayed in the door frame.

“Good idea. But first, I need some bathroom time to scrub away that family dust. It's itching? Don't walk away.“

“I won't go anywhere.“

  
Twenty minutes later, dressed in your oldest band shirt and sweatpants, your hair made up to a bun, you entered Jen's room again. He still sat where you had left him, waiting patiently.  
With a grin you climbed onto the bed, the memory foam mattress faltering beneath you. With a sigh you sat down between Jensen's legs, nearly slumping against his chest.

“Why did I do this every year“, you wondered, closing your eyes with another sigh.

“Because you are a good girl. Deep in your heart you value family, although they are weird as yours.“  
Jensen wrapped his arms around you, knowing to well that you just need some grounding to come back into your life.

“You never met them?“  
He giggled and you could feel the soft rumble in his chest. “You told me enough about them. It felt like I knew them my whole life.“

“I'm sorry,“ you mumbled with a grin, snuggling closer in his embrace. This always had been one of your favorite things. Jensen was a great hugger. All warm and solid, giving you the feeling to be safe. It is surprising you every time, how easy it was to relax, when he was close.

“So... was it so bad again?“ He asked with honest interest, casually playing with a strand of hair.

“Awful. The first day was great. My mom told me, that she will quit their boring office job and join my brother in the coffee store. God, they will scoop up with her homemade pies and cakes. It was all fun and chilled until the next day, when we drive over to my aunt.“  
Even the thought of her face in the frame, when she opened the door, made you roll your eyes.

“The look she gave me. ' Well, you are the black sheep of this so good family, but you have money. So you can stay'. Naahhh. If it wasn't a favor for my Mom to join the show, I would have turned around on my heels. So, I just smiled and congratulated her.“

“Very nice person,“ Jensen stated. He was still holding you close, but his hand had wandered from your hair, to your upper arm, where he was gently caressing the warm after-shower skin.

“The whole party was a blablabla. My cousin asked me if I could read the script he had written and if I know someone who would shot that. My cousin third or fourth grad — I didn't even know her name — whispered behind my back that I obviously had used the casting couch to get the role on SPN. And someone else asking me frankly, if I could lend him a few dineros,“ you rubbed your thumb and pointer finger against each other, “ for a very serious business, he was thinking of.“ You stiffened even by the thought of it. Did they really thought that you were the Samaritan for a family who gave a shit about you?

“Stop, thinking about it Y/N. It's over.“

Jensen shuffled a bit behind you and put his hands on the parts of your shoulders he could approach in the position you were. You felt his fingertips carefully digging into the muscles, massaging the knots, that had built over the days.

“If it's so easy. You didn't know the best part. My aunt was opening her birthday gifts. I bought her a fifty bucks voucher of the local mall and a box of really good wine from Napa Valley. You know, this good Chardonnay. She looked at me, all disappointed. What had she been expected. A new car, jewelry or a trip to Hawaii? This is gross. This is.... I don't have words for it...“

The anger and disappointment of the whole weekend was boiling up inside you, although the best way would have been to just be above it all. But it bothered you and it made you angry and sad.

“Shush, don't give them the satisfaction to upset you. They are not worth it.“ Jensen voice was close to you. Warm and calming, but this time he didn't get your thoughts to stop circling about your douchbag family.

“I know, but I can't stop thinking.“ You answered, your voice sounding more hurt than you wanted.

“Than I make you. Close your eyes, girl.“

“Jen?“ You turned your head slightly to catch a glimpse of his face. His green eyes were shimmering in the light of the bedlamps, and he had an expression on his face you hadn't ever noticed on him before. An expression that made something twitch in your stomach.

“You trust me, right?“ He asked, his voice more Dean than Jensen.

“Blindly,“ you answered, without even thinking. You would trust him even if your life would depend on his decisions. You felt his hands moving a little downward, resting on your upper chest now.  
He leaned in, rubbing his nose gently against your forehead.

“Say no and I stop immediately.“; he whispered, his stubble tickling the flesh of your ear. You just nodded. You didn't know, what was going to happen here right now. Truthfully, you had spent a thought now and then on how it would be to be more than just co-worker and friends. Some kind of friends with benefits. But you had put the thought aside, due to the fact that Jensen was like a brother. A handsome, sexy as hell brother.

“Close your eyes, baby girl. Close your eyes and focus your thoughts on what I'm going to do.“ Is voice was so warm and raspy, and the added 'baby girl' — he had never called you like this before — made you shiver a bit. You followed his demand and close your eyes.

“Describe to me, how your body is feeling right now?“

“Are you doing some weird meditation shit on me, Jen?“ You asked with eyes closed, unsure what this was all about.

“Do, what I told you, baby girl?“ A nuance of unknown dominance traversed his words and you responded automatically with a “Yes, Sir.“  
You scanned your body.

“It feels tired and tensed. My skin is warm from the shower and my stomach is growling a bit.“

Should you tell him, that you vagina was aching a little, too? You internally shook your head and focused on what he was doing or asking next.

“I can feel your heart beat under my fingertips. You didn't mention, that it was going that fast. What else did you forget to mention, baby girl?“ His voice was scolding.

“I... my back is aching a bit, sir?“

You hadn't know, that he was into that kind of play. It was surprising and kind of hot.

“ What about... your hands?“

You clenched your hands into fits.

“Warm... a little sweaty.“

“Your arms?“ You felt his hands moving from your chest to your arms, running down from your shoulders to your hands and back upwards, using only the tips of his fingers.

Whenever his nails scratching your skin a little, you made a mental note that this should be on your kink list.

“Warm and tickling.“

He chuckled again.

“Good girl. But...,“ you felt his mouth right next your ear. His breath was caressing the sensitive hairs behind your earlobe. A hint of his lips was touching the helix, “... I think, I should convince myself.“

Slowly, his hands moved upwards again, tracing short over your shoulders before he wandered down your chest, through the valley of your breast to the hem of your old shirt.

“Get rid of this for me!“

You leaned forward as if an invisible band was pulling at you, allowing Jensen to lift the shirt up, over your arms and your head.

“Gorgeous“; he hummed behind you and as soon as your shirt had landed on the ground, his hands were back on your, pulling you against his chest.

“Baby girl, you can't imagine how long I have been waiting to see you like this.“ His hands curved around your breast, weighing them carefully in his hands like a precious good. You opened your eyes and looked down. The sight of your breasted, nestled perfectly in his strong hands. He lifted his thumbs to caress your nipples gingerly

“Oh Jesus, Jen,“ you hissed, closing your eyes rapidly again.

He pulled away, nibbling at your neck. “Ah ah. Babygirl... how do you call me?

“Sir... I call you sir, sir.“

“Good, girl.“

He rewarded you with another strong over the sensitive nubs and you couldn't hold back the first soft moan. This was so unexpected and for a short moment you wondered if this was right. But Jensen had launched something inside you, you didn't want to hold back.

“Relax... and enjoy. Don't think, just feel. Feel me, feel yourself.“ With firm grip he began to massage your breast, kneading the soft flesh for a while. Then he moved back to the sensitive spot. When he took your nubs between thumb and pointer and slowly began to rub them, you bit your lips with a sharp hiss. Every touch of him was shooting right into your vagina and you could already feel the warm wetness of your arousal. Your breast always had been your most sensual area, but hardly no one ever took his time to use them as a starter for your sexual fire.

“Your breast are so beautiful...,“ he nibbled at your neck again, while he pinched your nipples eliciting another moan. Louder this time.

“Someday, I will bury my face there, or I will rub my cock between them and I will come all over this beautiful skin.

“Why not now, …...uh...sir?“ You felt like a naughty school girl and although you had never been into this kind of role-play, it was definitely a turn on.  
He pinched your nipple a little harder, making your head fall back.  
His body was warm against yours, his breath like fire on your skin. You didn't even care that he wasn't answering.

“How is your body feeling now?“  
His thumbs circled around your nubs, sending jolts and jolts of pleasure through your veins.

"So good, Jen... uhm sir. Hot... so on fire... sir.“ You breathed out between moans and groans.

"And how is your pussy feeling?“ His voice was trembling a bit and as you pressed a little closer against him, you felt his boner pressing against your back.

"Wet...sir.“  
Wet wasn't even the right description for it. It felt as if he had emptied a whole reservoir inside of you.

"Listen to me, baby girl.“ His tongue was flickering at the outside of your ear.

"Touch yourself for me. I want to see you come. I need to feel you come.“

He didn't need to tell you twice. The knot in your stomach had grown fast and the need to get relief was big. You shifted in his arms and slid your hand under the waistband of your pants. Your vagina mad a soggy sound, when you let a finger slip between your folds.

„Jeez, Y/N. So wet for me.“

„Yes, so wet for you, sir. Oh yeah... uhhh, so close,“ you whimpered against his mouth. Your finger slowly circled around your clit and you knew to well that you won't last long. Not with Jensens hands on your exposed breasts and your fingers on your hotness.

„Please baby girl. Come for me...come for me,“ he whispered again and again, his voice husky. Your pelvis danced with your fingers, pressed against your hand. The rush was building slow until the moment Jensen pinched your nipples again. Hard, nearly painful. Your orgasm burst through your body, made you tremble and moan.

„So beautiful my girl.“ He wrapped his arms around, pulling you close. While shushing you trough the afterwaves of your climax, he breathed soft kisses on your scalp.  
It need time for you to come down and feel able to move again. You turned around in his embrace to look at him. He was grinning sheepishly, chewing on his lower lip.

„Is this a friends with benefits thing now, baby boy?“ You asked, nuzzling your face in the crook of his neck.

„Yes, Ma'am.“

**Author's Note:**

> No hate to Danneel and the kids. It's all my dirty imagination.


End file.
